


Tired

by shadowfaerieammy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is tired of hoping Adrien will one day truly notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

He used to make my face red and my heart beat. He used to make me smile so wide that it hurt. He used to make me happy without even trying.

Now he just makes me tired.

I’m not sure exactly when or how it happened. For a long time I was infatuated with him to the point of stuttering every time I spoke in his presence. I put an unnecessary ampunt of effort into being near him and making him happy, though it went unnoticed most of the time. I made him a birthday present and wrote him a valentine. I gave him my lucky charm. I chose to put in that much effort; he owed me nothing. I guess I eventually got sick of hoping he would notice me.

I have nothing left to give him. The little energy I have goes into school and designing and being Ladybug.

Every time I see him I remember how much energy I spent on him and I feel exhausted thinking about it. I’m too tired to fight for him to notice me, to SEE me.

Maybe, if I’m lucky, he’ll learn to see me on his own


End file.
